


Красота - страшная сила

by jetta_e_rus



Series: Истории Иллиана [5]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetta_e_rus/pseuds/jetta_e_rus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как выяснилось, подготовка офицеров СБ включает в себя не только упражения в тире...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Красота - страшная сила

\- А это что такое?

Иллиан покосился в сторону высокого начальства. Самодержец только что определенно хихикнул. И что такого забавного могло содержаться в стандартной грязно-серого цвета пластиковой папке досье? Неужели какая-нибудь из газет решилась на действительно смешную карикатуру? Вроде того давешнего комикса. Ладно, пожелает - поделится, а не пожелает - Иллиан сам узнает новость пару дней спустя, появившись по расписанию в Главном Тараканнике. Пока же веселиться нечему. Он сделал внимательное и ответственное лицо, одухотворенно уставившись в противоположную стену...

\- Замри, - подняв палец, вдруг приказал Эзар.- Вот. Точно то же выражение, что тут, - он ткнул пальцем в папку и, дождавшись вопросительного взгляда секретаря, поднял бумажку за уголок, чтобы тому было хорошо видно.

Иллиан мысленно простонал. Увы, даже скрупулезное выполнение приказов и верность долгу не гарантируют офицеру СБ отсутствия компромата. Документального. Лежащего, как он понял с запозданием, в его же собственном досье.

Крупноформатное цветное фото изображало молодого Иллиана, тогда еще мичмана, но не в военной форме, а в элегантном костюме, с тщательно уложенной прической и не менее тщательно изображенной скучающей миной на лице. Модель "юный плейбой", студийная съемка Службы безопасности в рамках подготовки галактических агентов. Изображенное на снимке существо было столь вопиюще хорошеньким, что просто караул.

\- Так же губы надул, - прокомментировал Эзар беспощадно. - Но на карточке смотрится эффектнее. Ты губы кусал или тебе их подкрашивали, я не понял? А так один в один.

Удар ниже пояса, ваше императорское величество. Выслушав такой комментарий, почти боевому офицеру остается только обидеться всерьез. А нельзя.

\- По-моему - вздохнул Иллиан, борясь с желанием попросить снимок в руки, а потом то ли спрятать, то ли разорвать в клочки, - я тут выгляжу идиотом. Вы это имели в виду?

\- Вот и что на это ответить? - ушел от ответа император. - Ни да не скажешь, ни нет. На самом деле, это... неожиданно. Не предполагал в тебе таких талантов, Саймон.

\- И не предполагайте, сэр, - немного расслабился лейтенант, утешенный хотя бы тем, что в ответ не последовало сакраментальное "именно идиотом, а ты как думал?". - Мне сказали, что эта проба неудачная.

\- Неудачная, говоришь? - Эзар повертел снимок в руках, демонстративно любуясь. - По мне хоть сейчас на обложку журнала.

"Только не переспросить, какого журнала! Мало тебе выглядеть идиотом на голоснимке, нужно подтвердить это звание живьем?" Но удачного ответа на язык так и не приходило.

\- Может, я чего-то не понимаю, - предположил Эзар вкрадчиво, - но ты тут изображен во вполне приличном виде. Чего стесняешься?

Иллиан задумался. А действительно, чего? Почему пятилетней давности фотосессия вызывала у него неловкость, словно камера запечатлела его с голой задницей?

В тот год его только перевели в штаб-квартиру, Иллирика была пока лишь в проекте, и способного юного мичмана ожидала вполне уверенная карьера галактического оперативника. Визит к имиджмейкерам был для этой работы так же обычен, как медицинские обследования и тренировки в тире.

Сейчас отчетливо вспоминалась только заваленная каким-то реквизитом комната при фотостудии, очень яркий свет бестеневых ламп в подвальной комнате без окон, парикмахер с воняющим лаком баллончиком и начальник лаборатории - сутуловатый, усатый, немолодой уже капитан, который смотрел на Саймона цепко и насквозь. И то, как Иллиан тихо стоял в сторонке и старался хранить невозмутимую физиономию, слушая, как капитан обсуждает его с помощником: "щуплый паренек, никакой внушительности, давно ли у нас стали брать на службу детей..." А еще щекочущие прикосновения кисточки к лицу и свой шок, когда он увидел в зеркале нечто юное и хорошенькое с собственными глазами. Все, пожалуй. Без чипа он помнил тогдашние события непривычно смутно, и это было милосердно. И совершенно не пригодно для рассказа.

Император смотрел на него выжидательно, и отмалчиваться дальше было уже неудобно.

\- Да я сам тогда ошалел от неожиданности, - сознался он. - Не сказать, чтобы приятной. Мало лестного слышать, что в военной форме ты выглядишь смешно и неубедительно. И сойдешь разве что за юного бездельника. Аристократа.

Эзар заржал. Нет, правильнее было бы сказать, что император Барраяра одобрил снисходительным смехом шутку простолюдина, но ближе к истине было именно первое определение.

\- Из тебя аристократа делать - все равно, что меня гримировать. Бесполезно, - сообщил довольный Эзар и положил снимок в папку. Но изучающего взгляда от лица Саймона не отвел.

\- Чтобы вас не узнать, сэр, - честно сказал Иллиан, - не поможет маска во все лицо и бронескафандр в полный рост.

\- Нахал. Хоть и прелестный мальчик получился, - фыркнул Эзар и захлопнул папку. - Все, давай работать.


End file.
